


the time that's left isn't very much at all

by woa



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cancer, Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where connor has cancer</p>
            </blockquote>





	the time that's left isn't very much at all

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me.  
> i'm sorry.  
> i just read the fault in our stars  
> and watched a episode of primeval.  
> i'm sorry

"Where's Connor?"  
Abby asked Lester.  
"On sick leave."  
He replied.  
That was a week ago.

 

"Where's Connor?"  
Captain Becker asked  
"Sick leave"  
Lester replied.  
That was 5 days ago.

"Have you seen Connor? He hasn't been in lately has he?"  
Jess asked from her computer.  
"He took sick leave."  
Lester said, without looking up from his paperwork.  
"Nothin' serious is it? He hasn't been in for 2 weeks."  
Matt asked, something flashing from his face.  
That was 2 days ago.

 

Lester called them all into his office.  
"Connor's in the hospital, he called me last night, when he was in the ICU."  
"What hospital?"  
Abby shouted out first.  
Her question was followed with mutual questions.  
"New Cross Hospital"  
Lester said.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?"  
Jess went to move.  
"We're going tomorrow, Connor said tomorrow he's being moved to a room, where he's allowed visitors"  
"Okay when?"  
"Tomorrow"  
That was yesterday.

Connor was sleeping when they arrived.  
He looked like death.  
You could see his veins threw his almost translucent skin.  
He had 3 IVs in.  
He had plugs up his nose, delivering oxygen.  
He was so skinny.  
He was practically emaciated.  
You could see his collar bone protruding under his skin.  
Abby gasped.  
And jess couldn't hold in her sobs.

Connor's eyes fluttered and opened.  
"Guys"  
He rasped.  
He cleared his throat.  
"Hey guys, how's it going?"  
He said with a clearer voice.  
Jess sobbed again.  
And Becker spoke in a whisper.  
"Connor?"  
Lester's face was unreadable, as was Matt's.  
Becker looked like he had when all the search parties for Connor and Abby had failed.

Connor lowered his eyes to his hands.  
They were shaking.  
"Look guys, I'm sorry."

They looked shocked, even matt and lester.  
"Connor. You have nothing to be sorry about, but are you okay?"  
Lester asked concern deep in his voice.

Connor looked up and his eyes glistened with unshed tears.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."  
He paused.  
"I wanted to tell you, but I thought it was over, I thought it was gone."  
His hands clenched and he looked away from them, and he could barely keep the tears in.

"Connor, what? What did you think was over?"  
Abby asked.

"Abby- guys. I'm sorry. I have, lu-lu-"  
He coughed, his whole body shaking.  
"I have leukemia."

They all were silent.  
Jess sobbed louder now.  
And Abby was crying.  
"Connor."  
Becker's voice were close to breaking.

Matt spun around.  
He punched the wall.  
Connor was the only one to flinch.  
Natt saw it and whispered softly.  
"I'm sorry, Connor."  
"It's okay Matt, I've punched a lot of walls in my own time."

"How long - how long have you had i-i-it?"  
Abby asked.  
Jess sobbed again.

"Since I was a kid, I was diagnosed when I was 7."  
Connor's voice was strong and sad.  
"It went into remission when I was 13. It hasn't been a problem since really."  
They all nodded.

"But it's back."  
It wasn't a question.  
Becker knew it was the truth.  
They all did.  
Connor looked like death.

"How bad?"  
Jess had finally found her voice.

Connor shook his head, tears falling down his face.  
A sob erupted from his chest.  
"I'm sorry, I should have told you, I'm sorry."  
A sob interrupted him.  
"It's too far, treatments won't work, it's spread to much."

They didn't know what to do.  
He couldn't be saying what they thought he was saying.  
He wasn't dying, he couldn't.

"Guys, I'm Dying, I'm sorry"

"No, you can't die Connor you can't. Please you can't"  
Abby begged.  
Jess was holding on to Becker for dear life.  
Lester had tears running down his face.  
Matt looked ill.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."

 

It had been five days since.  
They all visited the hospital daily.  
Abby and Jess brought flowers and balloons.  
Becker got him comics.  
Lester brought his computer from work.  
Matt snuck in Sid and Nancy a couple of times.

It was a thursday.  
They had just gotten off the lift on Connor's floor.  
Doctors and nurses were rushing into his room.  
They rushed in right behind.  
"I'm sorry, you can't be here right now"  
A nurse said.  
Becker flashed a badge.  
"We're his family, the only one he's got."  
The nurse looked sad and shook her head.  
"Let the doctors work."

There were shouts and rapid beeping  
"Get me the defibrillator!"  
Connor's main doctor yelled.  
Abby looked like she was going to faint.  
Becker clasped jess's hands as she sobbed.  
This was it.  
They heard the machines fall silent.  
A moment after the doctor said  
"He's gone, time of death 9:28 am"


End file.
